<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Apprentice Guardian's Day-Off by The_Lucid_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206612">An Apprentice Guardian's Day-Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lucid_Gamer/pseuds/The_Lucid_Gamer'>The_Lucid_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next Adventure ("Sonic the Hedgehog" Sequel AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Shopping, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lucid_Gamer/pseuds/The_Lucid_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a handful of months since the end of The Phantom War. Robotnik was defeated, our heroes gave their all, even losing bits of themselves. It was a hard fought victoy, and for the first time in a long while, the Planet Mobius had found peace. A peace of which had, quite frankly, become quite boring to say the least. For one girl-- foreign to this world, and bound to her voluntary duty --the days seem to stretch longer and longer, with no progress unto unlocking her own potential. That is, until one of her cohorts makes a suggestion. </p><p>Not much can go wrong with some relaxation, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knuckles the Echidna &amp; Shade the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Rouge the Bat &amp; Shade the Echidna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next Adventure ("Sonic the Hedgehog" Sequel AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sonic, Sonic Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Apprentice Guardian's Day-Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>           Early afternoon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           Puffy, cotton like clouds cascading the sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>           A brisk summer breeze, contrasted by the warm, crisp gleam of the midday sun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>          It wasn’t something Shade had become particularly used to. This world, this Mobius; despite the time she had spent here, it still felt remarkably foreign compared to her old… <em> domain </em> , is probably the operative word. Not that she minded, of course. She had no plan of taking a tour of the vast planet anytime soon, regardless of the prodding from her new cohorts. Where she was now, <em> what she did now </em>, was more than enough satisfy her.</p><p>          <em>Speaking of which</em>, the girl shifted her legs slightly, unraveling the crossed shape they had taken to stand. Taking a few steps to get the blood flowing, she placed a hand to the massive, verdant gem that had become her responsibility in the past few months. Her fingers traced out the perimeters of the large facets on The Emerald’s surface, stepping around heel-toe like a curious predator to avoid disturbing the serenity of this moment. This great, primordial gem of unlimited power was once the religious icon of her people. It’s deep, radiant luster, with more life at its core than the greenest of grass and leaves in the world. Her hand tenses for a moment, her caress slowing to a halt as a flash of regret bubbles to life in her being. It was this very gem, that once stood as her conquest. Her prize to give to a madman, starved for revenge against a world that was right to doubt and reject him. The world, <em> her kind </em>, rejected her people. And now she had too.</p><p>          Pulling back her hand from the surface, Shade began taking quick steps around the shrine perimeter, shifting her gaze outward and around the vast, floating tropics. Most days on this “<em> Angel Island </em>” were quiet, save for the call of birds among the jungle, or the wind whistling from the mountains. Even still, she was a warrior, and strategist at heart. It’s when a place is the quietest where an ambush may yet occur. A few more scans over the ridge…  Back below into the jungle... Up towards the sky…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>           Nothing… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>           I suppose Knuckles wasn’t kidding about this getting boring after a while… </em> The corner of her mouth puckered slightly, her lungs drawing a quick sigh as her feet carried her a few steps back. Falling into a cross legged sit, she drops her head into her hand, the other of which raises up, fixing the black bandana above her brow. As much as she had volunteered to care for the Master Emerald in Knuckles absence, had she known the experience would be so mind-numbing, she would have at least planned for a way to help occupy the silence. At least this wasn’t the longest amount of time she has had to sit around and essentially do nothing. <em> Yet, anyway… </em></p><p>          “Oh Shady~! We’re back!!” <em> Oh, thank god. </em> Standing once more with a relieved sigh, the young girl paced around the Emerald to spot her friends and teachers. Hopping down from her raised position, she broke into a brisk jog to greet them, practically getting tackled by the young bat woman. </p><p>          “So~, how have you been? Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Rouge prodded in her usual playful tone. It was comforting to have someone to talk to after so much time, but Shade still needed to get used to the exuberant physical contact. She wiggled her way out of the tight embrace, resting her hands on her friend’s shoulders.</p><p>          “Well, there was a particularly brave Sparrow that tried to use The Emerald as a rest stop. Shoo’d him away, doubt he’ll cross me again,” spinning slightly on her heel, Shade begins gesturing out towards the sky. “That didn’t deter the <em> Rogue Gust of Wind from the South </em>, unfortunately! I had to get extra creative for that one, but trust me he got what was coming to him!!”</p><p>          “Hah. Sounds like a slow few days then. Glad you could handle it.” Her fellow echidna chimed in, a gentle smile crossing his features. Knuckles removed the hat from atop his head, shaking it slightly as he ran one of his hands along his brow.</p><p>          “Ah, I suppose I still need to get used to the cycle differences between Mobius and the Twilight Cage,” Shade sighed, the briefest hint of annoyance to her tone, “I suppose <em> a few days </em> is closer to <em> half a month </em> than I had understood.” Knuckles let out a chortle behind his glove.</p><p>          “Ah, yes we were a bit… Caught up. Sorry to leave you waiting.” Placing his hat back onto his head, the echidna walked briskly past the two girls, letting large rucksack he held drop loose to his side. “After all, how could we leave you alone to such daring trials as that sparrow! I almost feel bad leaving such hardships to you, my student.” He echoed a hearty guffaw as he stepped up the base of the altar. With a huff, Shade dropped her shoulders in mock defeat. She couldn’t tell what she would have preferred; this, or being alone with the Emerald for another week. A sudden pat on the back knocked her out of stupor.</p><p>          “Oh, don’t worry about him hun. Just be thankful it was quiet and there weren't waves of pirates for days on end.” Rouge brushed a hand on the younger echidna’s cheek, comfort in her words. Shade let out a light scoff.</p><p>          “You say that like a <em> proper work out </em> would be a bad thing.” The two shared a laugh, walking back towards the altar. The three islanders began to divide up the spoils of Knuckles and Rouge’s latest adventure ( <em> “Did you have to steal </em> every <em> jeweled chalice?” “Yes, absolutely.” </em>). Having sorted their haul, Knuckles made for the top of the altar. If he was right, it was about time for the next rotation. Plucking the massive Emerald from its base, the group began their trek towards the jungles of the island. Before long, between the vast foliage and past great rivers that snake along the island, the group finally comes to a great, stone monastery, hidden amongst the greenery. This long forgotten structure, lost to time, yet strong and sturdy even after millennia of weathering and neglect, is where these people have made their home. Climbing the large stone steps up into the mouth of the main hall, conversation breaks between the three.</p><p>          “Ah yes, have you made any progress on a <em> connection </em>?” Knuckles chimed, adjusting the Emerald in his arms. Shade felt a tinge of disappointment at the back of her throat. </p><p>          “I did all the rituals you spoke of.” Shade began rather sullenly, “I focused for hours, days even. I broke into prayer and tried to feel out the energies of Chaos, reaching from deep within my being. Even after all that… the Emerald is silent to me.” Her feet were beginning to kick at the floor as frustration ebbed at her mind. Placing the large, treasure filled sack beside her, she folded her arms in front of her chest, a curt huff escaping her nose. “I’m starting to feel as though… The Emerald simply doesn’t wish to accept me as it’s new Guardian. As if,” a brief tensing in her chest caught the words in her throat. Bowing her head a bit, recalling her voice, she continues, “I feel as if The Emerald has deemed me… <em> unworthy </em> of providing it stewardship.” </p><p>          A gentle hand finds its way to her shoulder, and Shade is quickly pulled into a tight hug from the side. “Don’t be hard on yourself, hun.” Rouge gave a gentle smile, rocking the younger girl a bit in her grip. “You’ve been doing amazing these past months, putting in more work than I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>          “The Master Emerald is oft prone to lapses of silence, especially with times of peace. Frankly, it being so quiet is a blessing more than anything.” Stepping forward into the larger shrine of the temple, Knuckles gave a great huff as he eased The Emerald into the base of the floor. “I know how frustrating it can be, believe me. Half the time it feels like it just doesn’t want to cooperate, but it’s a lot more complicated then that.” He placed his hand onto the Emerald’s surface. Closing his eyes, a knuckles reached out with his spirit, trying to find his own connection with the Emerald. Turning to face his student, he placed his large gloved hand atop her head, a reassuring expression crossing his face. “When The Emerald has something you need to see, it will guide you. Have patience, your time will come eventually.” Pulling the girl into a quick hug, with some solid shoulder pats, Knuckles gave his namesake a quick stretch. Picking up the sorted treasure bags, the red echidna begins making his way to the group’s treasure trove. Having been left alone for the moment, the two girls were left alone to their own devices. Eventually, with a quick sidle up to the young guardian, Rouge attempts to break conversation.</p><p>          “You know, I can tell this is going to keep eating away at you, Shady. Thankfully I think I know just what you need~.”</p><p>          “Oh? And what would that be?” The younger echidna’s brow perked with caution. She knew just where the bat’s plans could go when they stretched a bit too far. All too suddenly, she felt gleeful hands push down on either of her shoulders, shaking her a bit. Rouge was beaming with an uncharacteristic grin.</p><p>          “I think you need a break, obviously!”</p><p>          “A… break?” Shade blinked a few times, trying to make sure she heard the woman properly.</p><p>          “Yeah! I mean think about it,” Releasing her charge, she began to gesture about with her hands, “You’ve been putting your all into guarding The Emerald; doing all this mystical hocus pocus stuff (<em> ''I-It’s not “hocus pocus stuff”.” </em>), you’ve been up to your ears in prayer and all these rituals, and even with the free time you’ve had on the island, you’ve never gotten a chance to really relax after all these months~.” Taking up the younger girls' hands in her own, she gave her a comforting look. “You’re too tense. And all that tension is probably blocking your spiritual energy or whatever,” raising a finger into a playful wag, she gives her trademark wink, “So the only way to get you back into even spirit is to take a breather, no?”</p><p>          Shade pulled away, taken aback by this course of thought. She had never considered that her spiritual connection could be clouded by stress. It made a fair bit of sense, considering the past year. But to take a <em> break </em> ? Ease off on her own leisure and <em> neglect </em> the duty entrusted to her?</p><p>          “Rouge, I don’t know. Not that I don’t welcome the idea of taking some time to myself, but…”</p><p>          “Well if you want it, why fight it?” Taking Shade’s cheeks into her hands, the bats grin returned in full force. “Think about it! You could be hitting the town! Enjoying the sights! Going on adventures and getting into trouble you don’t plan on taking responsibility for!!” Rouge’s hand shot skyward, gesturing out to the possibilities the girl could partake in. All the while, her grip on Shade’s face had transitioned into a <em> rather uncomfortable </em> sort of football pose, with the poor girls head curled and tucked away under her arm. Fighting free from the death grip, <em> and taking a much needed breath </em>, Shade turned away, in part to collect herself, and in part to hide her own conflict with the idea.</p><p>          “But… But what about the Emerald? I can’t leave the island and perform my duties as the new guardian at the same time.” She began to scrunch up her patterned waist cape, a sweat breaking out above her brow.</p><p>          “Oh, don’t you worry about that~,” Rouge gave a hand wave, rolling her eyes slightly, “Knuckles can spot you while we’re gone. He probably misses the big ol’ rock anyhow.”</p><p>          “Wait… We?” Rouge was already looking around her, gesturing at the echidna who had just entered back into the larger chamber. </p><p>          “<em> Hey Knucky~ </em>!!” The bat called out, grabbing her partner’s attention. “I’m gonna be borrowing Shade for tomorrow to run some errands! Mind watching the Emerald while she’s out?”</p><p>          “Well sure. So long as you two are safe, and don’t blow up a store or something, I don’t see a problem with it.” He said, making his way towards the gardens.</p><p>          “<em> Thank you~ </em>!!” She turned back to Shade, a look of victory on her face. “See? No problem. Now you can get your stuff ready for tomorrow while I go get dinner.” Turning about to leave, a firm grasp was placed on her wrist.</p><p>          “N-Now wait just a minute.” Shade wheeled her friend around, annoyance taking her tone. “I had figured you weren't making this suggestion without your own wants in mind. <em> What’s the catch, bat </em>?” Releasing Rouge’s arm, Shade folded her arms over one another, cocking an expectant brow.</p><p>          “Oh, okay.” Rouge huffed in mock defeat. “Truth is, I wanted to head out into the city, and I don’t like going by myself. I figured you could be my gal pal for the day, and we could spice things up for each other.”</p><p>          “You have more than enough girls to ask to come with you.” The echidna’s eyes narrowed, unimpressed with the shallow, white lie. “You could easily have asked Amy or anyone else to go with you, so why me?”</p><p>          “<em> Ooh, that’s a great idea </em>!! We could absolutely ask Amy to come with us!” Rouge beamed, derailing the point by about a mile.</p><p>          “W-Wait a minute! I didn’t say-!!” Shade gave a groan, but was given a quick head pat by her excited cohort.</p><p>          “Oh come on, Shady~. Why not accept I just want to see you happy? I promise you’ll have fun, but you need to <em> let yourself </em>  have fun, okay?” Shade gave a soft grumble, but at the same time, she could feel her shoulders slacking more and more. With a sigh, she resigned herself to acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>           Oh, what the hell.  </em>
</p><p>          “Fine. We can go.”</p><p> </p><p>          “Great!! I’ll get you up early, and we’ll head out by dawn, okay?” As bright as the sun was, Shade could go blind looking at the smile on Rouge’s face. I probably just got manipulated as bad as Knuckles, but at least she looks happy, Shade gave a soft smirk in return.</p><p>          “Of course.” Turning back into the hall, the two went their ways for the evening. Shade took to her quarters, a hand massaging her temple for the mental overload a few moments prior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>           God, what am I getting myself into? </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A pretty odd way to introduce myself here I suppose. Hello everyone! I'm Lucid, a young artist who aims to spread his work to those in need of entertainment. I've popped into this site time and again for short stories and longer works, but had never made an account for myself until quite recently. Figure now that I'm back in a story writing mood, It's no better time to sit down and get to work.</p><p>Speaking of which, I really hope you all enjoyed this story, as well as my take on these characters. This continuity ties in a bit with another project I'm working on, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll be happy to answer out of spoiler territory. =D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>